Bonds: Wolf pack
by ButterflyEffectTobi
Summary: book one! They may be twins, but they were different. They may be orphans but to Kida they were his pack.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors notes: so you may have tell that someone deleted my stories. I know who did it and I was close to killing them even if they were a relative playing a 'joke'. So yeah I at least have two stories still but I am still pissed as all hell about it. Now I'm making another story (as you are here and can tell). It'll be yaoi like always however no self/insert this time and also the couples will be chose by the reviews of this story and the oc will also be allowed to pick who he ends up with because I have no fucking idea who he should end up with. So it's viewers chose really. Also did you get the anime reference I used in this? If you know what anime I used comment please! p.s please nice and positive reviews.**_

 _ **Warnings: Language, grammar, no beta, yaoi**_

 _ **Tags: Humor, drama, family, friends, hurt/comfort, angst**_

 _ **Couples: oc/unknown, side ships: unknown**_

* * *

Chapter one : pups born as one, die as one.

"Twins, identical or not, have a strong bond that is truly hard to break."

Tsume watched her pups rough house with one another, arms and legs an all. She couldn't help but smile at them, they were truly Inuzuka no matter how young they were. Seeing her eldest daughter tickling them as she kneel on the floor with her three nin-kin barking in happiness caused her to chuckle. Inuzuka's were truly a loud and rowdy bunch. Her twins however, had other plans, as they both shared a look before both proceeding to tackle their older sister. Tsume howled in laughter, causing her eldest to look at her with a pleading look and her twins to look at their mother.

The grin they both shared was something special to Tsume, her boys, loved her so very much. Struggling to get up before pushing and shoving the other to get to her first caused her to let out a chuckle, seeing her daughter shaking her head with a fond smile already on her face. Both getting to her at the same time, they both pounced on top of her. She didn't mind, seeing as she began to roll around all over the floor with them squealing in delight.

"Kaachan! We give we give!" Kida, her youngest son squealed out thinking in vain she would, oh no she will not. Tickling now in full force causing the twins to double their laughter, and double their squeal volume. For two five year olds they sure were loud, and that was just the way she liked it.

"Mercy kaachan! Mercy!" Kiba, the oldest twin of her finally squeal out breathless causing Tsume to cackle evilly. Hana, her eldest daughter shook her head, turning the other way when her brothers begged her to help them. She's been through this way more than them, they should know how it feels.

Kaachans love can be-er rough. So without so much as a shed of love, Hana turned her back on her little brothers. She could only hide her smile for so long.

|\/\/\/\/\/|

Walking towards the forest of ninkin, the forest they had their wild and non wild ninkin at. The small family walked towards the forest. Tsume saw her twins hold their hands tightly together as they walk smiling up at her from time to time. She could only smile and coo at them. Her little ones were very cute. Her daughter couldn't come with them to this special occasion for just when they all were about to leave she got word that they needed her at the hospital. So, the family of four was now a family of three, with Kuromaru tailing her from behind keeping a closer eye on the twins.

They were heading to the forest for the twins were now old enough to get their partner or partners, like their sister, and they needed a partner(s) to start the academy come the end of the weekend. She stopped in front of the entrance of the forest causing her little ones to run smack into her upper thighs. For young things, barely five years old, they were tall pups. Must have gotten it from their father.

Scowling at the mention of the bastard that left once he got word of Tsume having yet another kid but found out they were having twins. Apparently he didn't have the balls to stick around, well for all Tsume cares he was the sperm donor for all her children. She never loved the man, was arrange marriage and she couldn't deny her parents grandkids so she buckled up and married the bastard. Tsume at one point may have loved him, but that small piece did not grow for when he showed scowl at only having another child but leaving when they found out they were having twins! Oh that was enough for her. She let the bastard sneak away, she heard him leave, and when he was far enough away she smelt his smell slowly fading.

Her children didn't need a man nor anyone for that matter in their life, she would rotten in hell before she let anyone like that anywhere near her children. Startled out of her trace by gentle tugging from her pants, she looked down to see her youngest son tilting his head cutily up at her with confusing on his face.

"Aren't we getting ninkin today Kaachan?" He questioned, his twin uncharastically quiet but he nodded hyperly. She smirk down at them lovely before turning to glance at her ninkin who only shook his head before stepping forward.

"I will be taking you from here on out, the entrance to the forest is only small enough for children and ninkin." Kuromaru spoke with his deep voice of his, gesturing to the hole in the side of the wall the Inuzuka built and kept their forest at.

The twins shared gleeful looks at each other before turning their admiration towards Kuromaru. The old ninkin didn't know even though he had been through with Hana how to handle the young pups, he didn't even know that he did a good job. However, one look at his partner, his soulmate, he would do it over and over without so much as a peep. Well- he will complain before it but when the actually thing, the almost coming of age that Inuzuka do, he wouldn't dare to complain.

So wordlessly he crawled into the hole before waiting on the other side for the pups, his pups really for they may not be truly his but really they were. Seeing the oldest pup of his slowly crawl through the hole, he could only smile. Kuromaru knew he was the alpha of the twins, the dominant of the two. His twin brother however was a hard case to crack, for he can be quiet beyond anything unheard of in the Inuzuka clan, but he could also be loud and rowdy when the times call for it or when he wants to be. He was still the hard case to crack.

Once Kiba finally pushed himself up and began to dusted himself off, the young pup turned to the hole and with a grin he spoke.

"Come on Kida! its amazing over here!" Kiba's excitement must have been enough to move his twin into action for one second he wasn't there and the next he was crawling out of the hole in the wall and dusting himself off. The twins instantly held their hands together before Kuromaru could even get a word in. Kida gapped at the forest life around them in wonder, he hadn't ever been out of the village whatsoever along with his twin so to see this was a wonderful experience to the youngins.

"Now," Kuromaru began. "Let's get to the area where the other ninkin you will most likely will pick as your partner are at."

Without a peep the twins, hands still tightly held together, marched behind Kuromaru with a slowish pace for an Inuzuka. They wanted to see the forest that was in their clan, hidden for only them to see and experience. They were told about it, sure, however to actually experience and to have a part in it finally! Well that was something wonderful to the pups. The twins glanced at one another with matching grins that split across their faces and reached their ears. They were most definitely ready for this important moment in their life.

Walking deeper into the forest the twins felt the warmth of sun slowly fade off their bodies causing them to draw closer to one another. Kuromaru, seeing the exchange between the twins let himself stop in front of them and leaned down to lay down. The two boys looked at the ninkin in confusion.

"Hop on pups," Kuromaru speaks gently to the pups. "It'll be faster."

They didn't question the bigger than average ninkin of their mothers so with a shared shrug they both hopped onto his back. With Kida wrapping his arms around his twins waist as Kiba with the gentlest touches grips onto the ninkin fur.

"Ready?" The ninkin asked, glancing over his shoulder to see the twin nods.

The ninkin could only laugh, they were truly twins through and through. They shared everything together, and at times looked almost identical which they were identical twins. The little pups loved to trick people, doing who's the real Kida and Kiba game. Their personalities are what really gives them away, and if the person they were tricking was a Inuzuka they could just smell the differences. True Inuzuka's the both of them. They depended on one another more than anyone in the their family. They will trust each other more than anyone else and that wasn't bad whatsoever. You should be able to trust your family.

Running through the forest, hoping over logs, jumping against the trees to push himself forward faster. The twin squeals of laughter that went off at the same time caused Kuromaru to laugh to himself. These two were defiantly cute little shits his pride and joy, and he has a feeling they will also be the death of him.

Coming to a stop at the meeting grounds in the middle of it all, Kuromaru spots a young pup already coming forward, nose in the air sniffing for his partner, his mother not far behind. Before he could stop him, Kiba already got off him and began to run towards the young pup. Kuromaru felt his heart drop, Tsume was gonna gut him if one of her pups got a scratch on them. Plus just running up on a pup and their mother there watching also, and them not knowing you was another bad thing you did not want to do.

But before he could even move or speak, Kiba picked up the puppy that only looked at him for a moment before barking happily and licked him across the face. The ninkin felt himself sag in relief, tension gone from his shoulders unaware that they were tense like that. Ah yes, well at least one of them will be the death of him. Kida, already off the ninkins back and standing beside him, hand in his fur, he stood stiller than a mouse.

He must be envious or jealous. Inuzuka's pups get like that when they see either a sibling or a friend get a ninkin pup before them. As was life, unfair. Bumping his side against the young pup to get him to move forward since standing there would not get him a ninkin quicker, he laughed as the young pup stumbled before falling onto the grass covered forest floor. The young boy tried to catch himself but he wasn't quick enough. Kiba, looking over at the noise, went to go help his twin but was stop by two growls.

So he finally found his ninkins, two it would seem like.

Two young pups, that looked bigger than average pups and were also wolves, went towards Kida. One was colored with black fur with piercing white eyes, the other was colored with white fur with piercing black eyes. Kuromaru sighed to himself, Tsume's gonna have a field day. For each of her children's ninkins could be counted as how many they have. One, for Kiba, Two, for Kida, and Three, for Hana. He can already hear her howl with laughter.

Why does he feel like his life was gonna get a whole lot harder than it already was with the twin pups? Oh kami have mercy on his damned soul! Why did the Gods find this funny to torture him like this? He loves his pack, his twins, his family, but the twins were devious little things no matter how quiet Kida could be.

Kuromaru swears if they so much as tried to gang up on him with their ninkins he will retire from the shinobi career. That's a promise damn it. When they returned from the forest with three extra pups Tsume smirked at him when all he did was just lay down on the porch. He will bite his soulmate, his person, if he has to. He really will. She can be such an asshole sometimes, but so can he but this was about her not him.

Her howl of laughter could be heard at his pouting face. He didn't know if he could pout but it would seem so as Tsume was cackling like a mad woman while her boys looked at one another, their ninkins, before beginning to cackle alongside their mother.

Kami have mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: So this story has 5 followers already and like I smiled at that so hard like, you decided out all the better stories on this whole site you choose to pick mine. Like mind blowing. So I will update this story and Beauty of Amegakure a lot more, my other story "two are better than one" will be updated soon I don't know when but soon. I love to write these stories because they come to mind and I want to bring them out to life. I hope you guys enjoy and leave positive and nice reviews please. See ya soon!**

 **Warnings: none, no beta, language**

* * *

 **Chapter two : They called them mutts, they all got bit.**

 _"Dogs know to not bite the hand that feeds, but to bite the hands that tease."_

Kida was nervous, today was an important to his twin and himself. They were finally going to the academy, weeks after getting their ninkin and growing that bond out. The twins were equally as nervous, Kida more so than Kiba. Kida hands twitch in his nervousness, a discord that he always had since he was a baby. His body twitches at random times not all the time but more so when he was nervous or anxious, and he was anxious and nervous today. He had a right to be this twitchy.

Kiba, only snorts in amusement at his twins slight nervous tick. He quickly brings his hand to his younger brothers and folds his fingers together with his twin. Kiba may try to act tough to his twin but he was always protective of him, more so than the rest of his family. They had a strange bond that way. His twin looked down at their connected hands before looking up slightly with a small smile, that was better. Kiba's brother looked better with a smile anyway.

"Ready?" Kiba askes with a tilt of his head, a small canine fang poking out on his lip slightly. Kida nods in response, his grip tighten around his slightly.

"Mom we're leaving!" Kiba shouts to their mother, earning a shout in response.

"Okay be safe you too, and kick all those kids ass's that pick on ya!"

They both shared a look at one another. Their smiles growing before they turned into full blown grins. Before they knew it they were busting out laughing at their mom's funny way of thinking. They already went to the opening ceremony weeks ago and they had a vip seat to see others that will be going to their school or classroom. The twins were happy to see that they were in the same classroom together all the years till they graduate.

"You laughing at your Kaa-chan?" Their mother growled out from across the hallways that shook their room. Looking at one another after abruptly stop laughing, they grabbed their bags, their nin-kin in their bags head poking out, before they ran out the house.

They swore they heard their older sister laughing mercilessly.

|/\/\/\/\/\/|

Inside their class, Kida sat beside his twin, petting his nin-kins gentle as they slept on his lap curled together. His twins were named Yin and Yang for their coloring of fur and eyes matching well- Yin and Yang. So with a brilliant word deduction, he named his nin-kin. Kiba stopped laughing after he punched him in the gut, earning them to wrestle on the floor as their mother cackle on the- her, chair.

They sat in the last rows of seats, you never want to have someone behind you ever, it was the first rule or one of them their mother taught them. Seeing a black haired boy with a blue shirt that hid his neck but with short sleeves, and white shorts. They both didn't have to question who's clan that was, it was the Uchiha's. Kiba didn't like how they acted so cocky, while Kida likes to give people the benefit of the doubt. Let's just say his twin doesn't share that.

The Uchiha boy looked for a seat to sit at that didn't have girls, who were practically drooling over him. Kida scowled then, they were what? Five maybe six, so why were they drooling over him? Kida will never know what drove girls or women. Kiba looked at his twin before snickering behind his hand, Akamaru barking up at his partner from his lap.

Uchiha boy making his way over to them causing Kiba to scowl himself but Kida to nudge him in the gut, a silent saying in 'be nice'.

"Can I sit here?" He asks in a quiet voice, light pink forming on the top of his cheeks. Kida turned from his brother with a smile on his face, nodding his head. The uchiha smiled a tiny one back before sitting down beside Kida, he didn't point it out but Kida saw the way his eyes lit up.

"What are the mutts doing sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" A girl whispered/shouted as a group of girls glared at them.

Kida tried not to do anything but his twitch was back, and Kiba was scowling, while Sasuke was trying not show his anger. This was their first day, so where else was he supposed to sit? And plus they seemed nice enough to sit with, plus they weren't drooling over him like his brother told him about.

Yin the black wolf with black fur and white eyes growled at the girls causing them to stop whispering. Kida's nin-kin wasn't afraid to bite someone for her partner who she could feel was getting more anxious. She wanted to bite her brother to wake up and help her but he was knocked out, she was barely asleep to begin with so she could help her partner when need be. They were bigger than average pups, barely fitting into Kida's lap so she knew that her teeth were sharp.

Once the girls stopped whispering in fear of getting bit, Kida sighed in relief while Kiba's tension left his shoulders. Sasuke was shocked, he didn't show it on his face however, that they were able to do that. Maybe Inuzuka's weren't completely useless and mutts that he heard so much from his father.

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't so bad.

"Thanks?" Sasuke whispered out, causing the boys to look at each other before grinning at him. He was slightly weirded out that they could do that at the same time, and how almost similar they looked.

"No problem." They said together.

Definitely weird. Most definitely weird but he supposes that he could- be friends? Somewhat, maybe, he doesn't know. He'd have to hide it from his father if he does, and that was a heavy if. He wasn't sure he wanted to be friends with, well them. Seeing them smile at one another with similar smiles, laughing at their own jokes that they must have said as he was spacing out. Yeah definitely weird, but Sasuke was finding that he didn't mind weird, not at all.

* * *

 **Notes: sorry it's so short, shorter than chapter one, and sorry for ooc'ness. I'm trying really hard. Next chapter may be in Kida's p.o.v, I don't know yet, but you will see next chapter if I do that or not. I'm sorry I suck at writing and sorry for the ooc'ness also. Please enjoy this chapter and I will see ya later!**


End file.
